Un desayuno común en Akatsuki
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Ellos son peligrosos criminales de Rango S en el mundo de los ninjas, pero también viven una vida seminormal en la que hacen cosas tales como desayunar. Claro que un desayuno en la cueva de akatsuki con desequilibrados mentales, plantas, Uchihas, peces, artistas y un chico bueno no podía ser muy normalito, sobretodo con cereales de Hello Kitty y un Hidan de mal humor. [Parody]


Bueno, hola a todos en primer lugar. En segundo lugar, me negué a mi misma a publicar cualquier fanfic que se me ocurriera hasta que no actualizara Mi Otaku, pero no he podido resistirme a subir este T_T gomen. No pienso dejar Mi Otaku, pero estoy estudiando y hasta Junio no lo actualizaré pero a partir de ahí las actualizaciones serán mucho más rápidas lo prometo. Incluso tengo un SuiKa y no lo publico como autocastigo, como la ley autoimpuesta de Lee...

En fin la vida sigue xD. Sobre el fic. Pues este fic es lo que pasa cuando son las 5 de la mañana, tienes calor y no puedes dormir, simple y llanamente, coges el móvil y empiezas a apuntar desvaríos y peor si lo escribes al día siguiente estando ya bien despiertas y los desvaríos encima aumentan, osea que no me puedo excusar con lo de que era tarde y no tenia la cabeza centrada jajaja.

Bueno es otro fic de humor y parodia, después de Haruhicienta: cuando el teatro y el Host Club se unen y ¡En el McDonald's no hay ramen... pero si tomates! no pensaba que pudiera hacer otro fic tan de chorra xD pero aquí está y este supera a todos lo prometo, bueno y aun tengo que hacer la secuela del McDonald's en el Telepizza, voy a acabar loca y volviendo loco a quien me lea.

Bueno más aclaraciones al final para después de haberlo leído, porque sino perdería la gracia o spoilearia antes de que leyerais :D

Creo que Sch00 verá alguna referencia conocida para ella xD

Bueno espero que os guste y os arranque una risilla o sonrisa, este fic de mis amados Akatsukis, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, ya tenia ganas de escribir algo de humor de estos criminales de rango S. La verdad es que hablar de todos y controlar todas sus personalidades sin hacer OOC es dificil pero yo lo he intentado.

Ojalá os guste y me dejeis un bonito review :D

Advertencias: Lenguaje Soez, muy vulgar, a ver sale Hidan ¿que esperabais?

Aclaraciones: **Los diálogos de Zetsu Negro van en negro valgame la redundancia xD** y_ los pensamientos/ imaginaciones en cursiva. _Si veis una falta de ortografía o que me he comido una letra cosa que me suele pasar por favor avisadme.

Discalimer: Naruto y sus personajes en esta ocasión los fantásticos Akatsukis no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al malvado de Kishimoto sensei que los mató a todos, bueno no a todos pero da igual ¬¬ fue malo maloso encima los revivió para después volverlos a matar, ese hombre disfruta rompiendo nuestro corazón, quiere que conozcamos el dolor de Pain si no, no me explico xD en fin que si fueran míos, Akatsuki tendría un opening y endings para ellos, una temporada, una película, un OVA y por sobretodo una serie solo para ellos. No se nota mucho que los adoro ¿no?. Tampoco me pertenece Hello Kitty, ni mi amado Bob Esponja, ni las TostaRicas (que hoy me he enterado que la R es en mayúsculas, ya sabes nunca te acuestas sin saber algo nuevo) ni el super delicioso Cola-cao, La Barbie tampoco, Pinocho tampoco, el IKEA menos, Nemo tampoco umm que más... creo que ya.

* * *

**Un desayuno común en Akatsuki**

Un día como cualquier otro se alzaba en el tiempo lentamente, el sol despuntaba ya entre las montañas y los pajarillos piaban felizmente surcando los blancos algodones del cielo llamados nubes y el firmamento azul. Un día tranquilo, precioso magni…

— ¡Te digo que es efímero, Danna hm!

— ¿Qué sabrás tú mocoso que llevas viviendo dos días? el verdadero arte es eterno.

Bueno, el día era tranquilo en cualquier lugar excepto en la Akatsuki-cueva en la que ahora los más peligrosos criminales de rango S estaban haciendo algo tan cotidiano como desayunar, claro que en esa cueva nada era común ni cotidiano.

—No es cierto, el arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón.

—No, el verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza.

—Creo que es usted el que está demasiado viejo ya y desvaría hm.

— ¿Qué has dicho niñato? — espetó Sasori mientras el cable de su estomago se lanzaba contra Deidara pero la Samehada de Kisame interceptó el golpe.

—Vamos chicos, no os ataquéis, los equipos tienen que llevarse bien como yo e Itachi además, para equipos que se maten unos a otros ya tenemos al equipo Zombi.

En la mesa estaban todos los demás Akatsukis exceptuando Pain y Konan desayunando cosas varias y ambos aludidos levantaron el rostro de sus respectivos desayunos. Kakuzu enarcó una ceja sin tampoco darle mayor importancia, en el fondo estaba en lo cierto pero el Jashinista no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Oe, oe, oe, ¿Por qué mierdas me metes a mi eh? ahora no he hecho nada, además ¿a quién llamas tu zombi maldito intento podrido de tiburón? Jodido ateo de mierda, como me colmas la paciencia de buena mañana, que digo ya es una puta mañana por tu jodida culpa, cabrón de…

Todos intentaron ignorar el discurso de palabrotas que el chico del pelo plateado comenzaba a relatar acostumbrados ya a esa boquita de oro que tenía. Al cabo del rato se calmó y empezó a abrir el paquete de cereales que le quedaba más cercano aunque su cara expresó una total muestra de asco al ver los super nuevos cereales Hello Kitty Loops.

— ¿¡Pero qué clase de mariconada es esto!? — el chico no daba crédito, más cuando al abrirlos vio que eran una especie de circulitos rosa y sacaba extrañado una figurita de la gata esa de la caja que al parecer venía de regalo.

—Eran los más baratos. — expuso tranquilamente su compañero de equipo.

— ¡En tu mierda de café no escatimas en gastos!

—El café es algo que consumimos casi todos excepto Sasori que no come, la verdad nos sale barato ese chico, Tobi que solo bebe batidos de fresa — Tobi sonrió felizmente enseñando el batido de fresa vacío ante él que solo Kamisama sabía cuando se había bebido porque ninguno lo vio para poder verle la cara — Zetsu y tú que solo bebes Cola-cao.

—Por supuesto, el café y su cafeína de mierda me pone nervioso y alterado no sería bueno tomarlo — ante eso a todos les corrió una gotita por la cabeza al estilo anime.

— ¿En serio acabas de argumentar eso? No sé si tomármelo como una broma o una inconsciencia — murmuró Itachi sin poder creer que Hidan que era un desequilibrado y demente pudiera decir eso, si siempre estaba alterado el café no podía empeorarlo más.

— ¡Cállate ojeroso, ateo sin fe, no se a que mierdas viene eso!

—Primero Hidan obviamente un ateo es alguien que no tiene fe no has de aclararlo eso solo te hace ver más estúpido y segundo Itachi dice eso porque al igual que a todos nos parece una ironía que digas eso cuando siempre estas alterado con cafeína o sin ella — explicó Kakuzu intentando mantener la calma cosa que con el chico de ojos violetas era difícil.

Hidan volvió a gritar improperios mientras sacaba su guadaña de debajo de la mesa y amenazaba de muerte a Kakuzu con ella.

—Chicos, chicos por favor, alejad las armas de la mesa, desayunemos en paz ¿nee? — propuso sin muchas esperanzas Kisame mientras mojaba su napolitana en el café.

—Bueno, tampoco digas eso que Samehada está aquí contigo hm — le recriminó el rubio artista mientras empezaba por fin a beberse el descafeinado que amablemente le había hecho Zetsu blanco, claro que como él no bebía eso no parecía controlar muy bien la temperatura y en opinión del artista parecía salido de Mordor.

—Samehada es distinta, ella siente y tiene chakra y…

—Kisame no te preocupes todos admiramos a Samehada, además Deidara no deberías quejarte ya que te acabas de salvar de un ataque de Sasori gracias a ella, Kisame ¿podrías pasarme el azúcar? — todos excepto el rubio, que tuvo que darle la razón a su odiado Uchiha agradecieron la intervención de este, antes de que Kisame empezara su ataque fanboy defendiendo a su amada espada.

—Sempais, Tobi no quería interrumpir pero lleva un rato esperando a poder decir algo acerca de los cereales de Hidan-san…

—Maldito inútil ahora que lo había olvidado, agg me desesperas — le dijo con asco Sasori que precisamente estaba a su lado arreglando y cambiando los dedos y articulaciones de la mano a un brazo de marioneta, ya que el no comía, nadie sabía cómo mantenía su chakra, eso quedaba en el baúl de "Misterios sobre Akatsuki para resolver"

—Bueno es que como Tobi es un chico bueno, acompaña a Kakuzu-san a la compra y cuando me dijo que había que comprar cereales pero baratos me decanté por esos, la otra opción era los Hello Kitty Corn Flakes, pero esos eran más bonitos como Hidan-san — Dijo Tobi alegremente con voz adorable y dulce.

— ¡Jashin-sama! No sé que me perturba más…

—Si tu ya estas perturbado de serie…

—Cállate rubia, que no sé que me perturba más si el hecho de que veas a esta mariconada algo bonito o que a mí me consideres bonito, soy jodidamente hermoso pero lamento decirte que no soy de esa acera un desperdicio para los gays sin duda, así que vete a darte cariño con la planta inútil que tan amiga tuya es.

**— ****Aquí nadie es amigo de ese inútil.**

— ¡Claro que si lo somos, Tobi es un buen chico!

—Gracias Zetsu-san, Tobi también lo quiere mucho.

**—****Qué asco.**

— ¡Qué bien!

—La bipolaridad de la planta me amarga, anda te voy a decorar para que veas que soy una buena persona no como los imbéciles de aquí — tras decir eso Hidan se entretuvo en ponerle la figurita de Hello Kitty en uno de los pinchos de la Venus atrapamoscas que formaba parte de la anatomía de Zetsu.

—Eso también era un buen motivo, ¡trae regalos! Podemos coleccionar todas las figuritas, yo quiero la de la hermana de Hello Kitty, Mimmy.

— ¿Te sabes los nombres? —preguntó aunque sin mucho interés Itachi.

—Claro son mis dibujos favoritos Itachi-san.

—Pues la próxima vez compra los que sean de Bob Esponja, esos dibujos si molan, la vida marina es hermosa… —comentaba emocionado Kisame mientras que a su derecha Deidara lo miraba con las cejas elevadas — si lo pensáis Kakuzu es igual que Don Cangrejo, rácano total.

—Jaja ahí te voy a dar la razón Kisame hm.

— ¡Hidan-san, Hidan-san, Hiiiidan-saaaaaaaan!

Cuando finalmente Hidan había conseguido poner la figurita y que mantuviera el equilibrio ante la mirada intrigada de Zetsu, esta se le cayó por el temblor que le había producido escuchar a Tobi ponerse tan pesado con su nombre.

— ¿Qué coño quieres subnormal?

—Hidan-san, la caja pone que trae dos regalos, el otro es un tatuaje búscalo, si quieres te ayudo a ponértelo.

—Un tatuaje te voy a hacer yo a ti, pero con la guadaña en forma de cicatriz en tu apestoso culo, lollipop humana — aun así empezó a buscar en la caja desparramando los cereales por la mesa sin mucho cuidado, total así los acababa antes porque había que decir que eran empalagosísimos, aunque sabía de sobra que Kakuzu estaba fulminándolo con la mirada — ¡Aquí esta, tatuaje del demonio, no podía estar más escondido! ¡Bah menuda mierda! ¿Qué es esto? Es un gato viejo con una especie de topo enano.

— ¡Ohhh son el abuelito y el topito Mory! ¿Me lo das porfa, porfa?

—Sí, sí pero calla joder. Cacho madera del IKEA, pásaselo, total para que quiero esa mierda.

Sasori frunció el ceño ante el apodo, Hidan disfrutaba poniendo apodos a todos, aun así le dio el tatuaje a Tobi.

—No te quejes Hidan, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

—No empieces con tus refranes de mierda ¿eh? Que es para lo único para lo que te han servido los años, para acumular refranes coñazos que relatarme todo el puto día.

—Los refranes son una fuente de sabiduría, que permanece en el tiempo aun cuando estos avancen.

—Menos mal que Itachi es una persona seria y consecuente si no me volvería loco de aguantarte Hidan.

En el otro lado de la mesa Tobi emocionado empezó a comentar con su senpai favorito, ósea Deidara donde ponerse el tatuaje, el rubio le dijo que en la frente en un intento desesperado de verle la cara, pero el chico bueno como siempre que se mencionaba ese tema ideó una excusa bastante rápido e inteligente para lo que los tenía acostumbrados. El chico de ojos violetas volvió a su misión de colocar la Hello Kitty en Zetsu, cosa que a la parte blanca le parecía gracioso y a la negra estúpido.

**—****Que tío más pelma, echo de menos cuando matabas a tus compañeros Kakuzu, así al menos me los podía comer, ojalá pudieras matar a este tío.**

—Precisamente sospecho que por matar a tantos, el líder me ha castigado con el beato este.

—Que mierdas eres Kakuzu, la fe es o mejor que se puede tener en esta vida asquerosa y tú planturria inútil, es hora de desayunar deberías estar haciendo la fotosíntesis. ¡Mejor! te voy a podar con mi guadaña, te voy a dejar guapísimo wuajajajajja.

Cuando empezó a reírse como un desquiciado todos pensaron que demasiado había tardado, pero el buen chico del grupo se había quedado con dos cosas en mente.

— ¡Sempais, sempais! Tobi tiene una duda, dos dudas. Hidan-san has dicho que no te interesan los chicos pero dices que vas a dejar guapo a Zetsu-san que es hombre, eso significa que solo te desagrado yo —todos pudieron observar como del único orificio de la máscara naranja comenzaba a salir un lagrimón que parecía cómico — es usted muy malo con Tobi, Tobi sería un gran novio.

Todos empezaron a reírse de Hidan mientras Deidara calmaba a Tobi diciéndole que Hidan era un rarito que no se entristeciera por él, aunque era pesado estimaba en el fondo a ese pesado chico de la máscara.

—Callaos además las plantas no tienen sexo.

—Espero que sepas más de la vida marina porque de plantas no sabes nada según parece — comentó Kisame.

—Ciertamente la mayoría de plantas y flores tienen género, ¿Cómo si no podrían reproducirse?

Si algo odiaba Hidan, bueno aparte de los ateos malditos, de la Barbie rubia sin tetas que ahora se reía de él, del mierda avaro de Kakuzu, de cuando no tenía a quien sacrificar, de cuando se quedaba sin gomina para peinarse, de cuando se le acababa el esmalte verde, de la planta que estaba a su derecha y el trozo de madera móvil que tenia a la izquierda, del líder y su complejo de dios cuando dios solo existía Jashin, de la paz y en especial de los cereales mariconas de Hello Kitty, era cuando el Uchiha hablaba con superioridad, tranquilidad e inteligencia creyéndose superior.

— ¡Callaos todos malditos ateos, Jashin-sama os castigara o si no, yo me ocuparé wuajajaja!

Como empezaba a desvariar otra vez lo ignoraron, y Tobi se sorbió los mocos inexistentes y se limpió con la manga de la túnica para después decir su otra pregunta.

—Si Zetsu-san hace la fotosíntesis ¿por qué no tiene raíces?

Todos observaron seriamente a Tobi pensando por un momento que eso que decía tenía lógica, pero como realmente no sabían cómo funcionaba el organismo de Zetsu decidieron pasarlo por alto para no empezar a ser víctimas de la curiosidad.

— ¡Es que no puedo de verdad que subnormal es! No sé si es así porque se dio un golpe de pequeño y de paso se desfiguró la cara y por eso se la tapa porque es más feo que las marionetas del Pinocho o porque nació así y el pobre infeliz no da para más.

— ¿A quién llamas tu Pinocho? Eres un imbécil que cree en un Dios que solo existe en su mente producto de las hierbas que te dará Zetsu y tú te fumarás.

—Serás hijo de puta, y tú qué Pinocho vete con Gepetto a que te de tu ración de barniz diaria, o mejor que te de aceite. ¡Santo Jashin como odio cuando te chirría el cuerpo das una grima como nada!

— ¿Otra vez Danna? ¿No le dije que no debe dejarlo pasar o a la larga será peor? Yo puedo ayudarlo con el aceite hm.

—Vaya no sabía que Deidara-sempai si era gay, entonces tu si me ves adorable ¿verdad? Si me considerarías como novio ¿verdad?

—No soy gay, solo quiero ser de ayuda a Danna, vete al infierno hm— tras eso Deidara le lanzó una diminuta araña explosiva, que nadie vio cuando había hecho, provocando una explosión no muy grande –no quería ganarse una bronca del líder- pero lo suficiente como para que Tobi cayera cómicamente de espaldas de la silla, mientras Sasori y Hidan seguían discutiendo ante la mirada cansada de Kisame, Itachi y Kakuzu, Zetsu conversaba consigo mismo acerca de la sexualidad de Deidara.

— ¿Sabes lo que si eres? un emo, un emo que se autolesiona, estás loco —seguía diciéndole Sasori a Hidan.

— ¿Emo? Ototo es emo, pero-pero ototo es débil porque le falta odio, ototo es demasiado débil porque no me odia lo suficiente, otot…

—Ya, ya, tu ototo es débil, ya, ya pasó Itachi, no te preocupes, te odiara y dejará de ser débil ya, ya… — decía Kisame acariciando la cabeza de Itachi mientras le daba un dango, y como si fuera un perrito lo calmaba.

—Pero llevo ocho años esperando… —decía Itachi mientras se metía el primero de los tres dangos del pinchito en la boca.

—Ya, ya, dentro de poco, dale tiempo, ¿sí? Ya verás como todo va a estar bien… — seguía consolando Kisame ante la mirada incrédula de todos los demás por lo que acababan de presenciar.

—Se me cae un ídolo — murmuró Kakuzu.

—Malditos Uchihas, están todos locos de remate, que pedazo de inestable mental acaba de resultar Itachi, Jashin-sama permite que nunca sacrifique a un Uchiha no quisiera enviarte un alma tan perturbada.

—Tobi no, Tobi es un buen chico.

Ante esa frase todos miraron escépticos a Tobi, extrañados por lo que acaba de decir, no encontrándole sentido.

— ¿Y a que viene eso si el demente de Hidan habla de los Uchihas? — preguntó Sasori que había decidido pasar de Hidan, pelearse no le valía para nada.

—A Tobi el buen chico le gusta recalcar que lo es, para que lo sempais no lo olviden — dijo felizmente.

— ¿Cómo lo vamos a olvidarlo si es lo único que dices en todo el día hm?

—Jashin-sama, sálvame de esta panda de locos joder, subnormal es poco, gilipollas es lo que eres.

—Si me dieran un euro por cada palabrota, improperio o maldición que dices seria millonario, no multimillonario, nadaría en billetes, menuda boquita de oro tienes, Hidan.

—Euros no Kakuzu-san, que esa es la moneda que hay en España y están arruinados, mejor un Yen además somos japoneses ¿no?

—Eso es porque tienen un mal gobierno, si yo dirigiera el país saldrían de la crisis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Y quién iba a querer a un viejo asqueroso como tú de líder político?

Deidara iba ya por su quinta napolitana y su segundo café sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, inversos en las peleas todos estaban alargando el desayuno de forma exagerada, misteriosamente y sin ser visto Tobi ya se había bebido tres batidos de fresa, Itachi y Kisame dos cafés y el primero cinco pinchitos de dangos que había conseguido con un disimulado genjutsu que le diera el hombre tiburón, Kakuzu también se había tomado más de un café y muchas TostaRicas, Sasori iba ya arreglando la pierna de la marioneta y Hidan movía frenéticamente la cuchara en el proceso de preparación de su segundo Cola-cao –como era el que más se peleaba y hablaba era el que menos comía- en una elaborada misión de no dejar ni un maldito grumo y Zetsu como planta que era pues ahí estaba, sin molestar demasiado.

— ¿Entonces quedamos en que Tobi es un buen chico? — comentó la parte blanca del hombre planta.

— ¡Sii, Tobi es un super buen chico! — expuso el aludido feliz — Zetsu-san lo sabe bien porque lo suelo regar de forma alturista.

—Altruista imbécil hm, ya que no sabes de arte al menos podías saber de lenguaje.

— Si me riega y me canta, es muy bueno.

**—****Joder nos echa agua el muy imbécil, ojala pudiera comérmelo incluso vivo.**

—Joder, ¿tenemos un compañero que se riega? Menuda panda de anormales de mierda, menos mal que yo traigo algo de normalidad al grupo.

— ¿ A caso ser inmortal, masoca, beato extremo, y medio Shinigami te hace normal? Eres de los más anormales así que no me hagas hablar — Dijo su compañero.

—Mira quién habla, Don cinco corazones, eso sí es anormal — murmuró Sasori.

—Pues Sasori es de madera, eso tampoco es normal aunque somos del mismo reino.

**—****Por eso no podemos comérnoslo, además esta duro.**

—Jajajaj es cierto Danna, usted tampoco es normal, aquí solo yo soy normal.

—No creo que tener dos bocas en las manos y otra en el pecho sea el culmen de la normalidad, Deidara — volvía a decir tranquila y seriamente Itachi, el desvarío emo-ototo-débil-dango había pasado definitivamente — creo que no erro el alegar que soy el único normal.

—Claro, porque tener más ojeras que L de Death Note es muy normal hm.

—Mis ojeras… son sexys.

—JAJAJAJA permíteme que me ría, si pareces un enfermo, se te olvida rubia que también es metrosexual y más ególatra, que asco de tío, Jashin te castigará por pretencioso.

—Chicos, dejad de discutir, cada uno sois distintos, pero esas anormalidades son las que os hacen especiales, debemos respetarnos tal y como somos nee.

— ¿Y tú que hablas si eres un intento cutre de tiburón?

La expresión de Kisame cambió totalmente mientras abría la boca conmocionado y empezaba a murmurar cosas de forma que tuvieron que callarse para poder escucharlo.

—No, no soy un tiburón… o-o si… pero… Nemo, su padre no lo encuentra y… los tiburones son buenos. Yo… — las lágrimas caían de sus tiburonescos ojos mientras que Itachi le tendía un pañuelo y ahora era él el que murmuraba que no pasaba nada, que él si estaba orgulloso de él y de tenerlo de compañero.

—Ohh Kisame-san ha sido muy amable con esa frase tan motivante y lo habéis traumatizado, pobrecito… Pero como Tobi es un buen chico y uno muy normal no le afecta.

Todos los ojos de la mesa se clavaron en el de forma escéptica.

—No, muy normal no eres. —opinó el de los cinco corazones

—No con esa máscara — comentó el que compartía anatomía con Pinocho.

—No, su anormalidad no está en su máscara, si no en su subnormalidad, joder ni siquiera se como siendo tan inútil sigue vivo. Es tan inútil que no me vale ni como sacrificio a Jashin-sama no puedo llenar el seno de gloria de Jashin con imbéciles como ese.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero como marioneta.

—Pues yo no despreciaría su corazón, aunque ni se de que naturaleza es.

Tobi lloraba otra vez cómicamente por como lo estaban tratando, por lo que Zetsu intentó coger la Hello Kitty olvidada en la mesa para dársela al buen chico y contentarlo un poco, pero cuando la rozo como un sexto sentido informó a Hidan que la cogió y se la aferró al pecho.

—Oe, oe, oe, planta inútil no toques lo que es tuyo.

**–****Pensaba que no te gustaban esas mariconadas Hidan.**

—Y no me gustan, solo que la he cogido yo, es mía…

—Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo — dijo con sorna su compañero de enfrente.

—Otra vez Kakuzu, tú y tus refranes joder estoy de ti hasta los huevos.

—Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces…

— ¡Que te calles ya joder y te metas los refranes por el culo!

Zetsu blanco seguía viendo como Tobi lloraba desconsoladamente y retomó su misión de conseguir el gatito ese que parecía agradar a Tobi.

—Bueno, pero en parte es tu culpa que Tobi este así, así que se lo debes.

—Bah, haz lo que quieras, toma cara de piruleta, ten cuidado de que Pinocho no la marionetice antes de que te des cuenta — el pelirrojo solo lo ignoró, mientras Tobi mágicamente dejaba de producir un mar con sus lagrimas y se alegraba—Es tan mierdas que ni los dos obsesos estos del arte pueden hacer algo artístico con él.

Hidan continuaba aun así con su intento de buscar algo de utilidad en el chico que ahora le hablaba a la Hello Kitty como si esta pudiera responderle.

— ¿Has dicho "arte" y "mierda" en la misma frase hm?

—Sí, del mismo modo que digo "rubia", "Barbie" y Deidara-chan" en la misma frase, ¿algún problema?

— ¡Serás imbécil estúpido religioso te voy a volar en tantos pedazos que ni Kakuzu podrá coserte hm!

—A mi no me metáis en vuestras tonterías, al final os mataré. ¡Y callaos ya coño!

Todos miraron sorprendidos al tesorero de la organización, mientras que Tobi tapaba sus oídos diciendo que los niños buenos no pueden escuchar esas cosas, lo que hizo que Sasori le dijera que eso carecía de sentido si no lo hacía cuando Hidan hablaba y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el chico enmascarado dijo que como ya sabía que Hidan era un demente no tenía que hacer caso a las cosas malas que decía.

—Maldito mocoso, me has pegado tus palabrotas.

—Oe, oe, oe a mi no me culpes viejo decrepito, eres tan viejo que ya no sabes tomarte la vida con el ardor de la juventud y filosofía, que pena maldito ateo infeliz…

Itachi y Kisame tuvieron un extraño Déjà vu al escuchar "ardor de la juventud", pero lo dejaron pasar para seguir escuchando al del pelo plata.

— ¿Sabes lo peor? Que nadie gastaría ni un céntimo en pagarte un asilo de esos de ancianos, por lo rata que has sido toda tu puta vida.

—Hidan, hay que respetar a los ancianos, nuestros mayores son una gran fuerte de vivencias y sabiduría, muy valiosa para la sociedad — le reclamó el Uchiha.

—Bah, si no les queda mucho son un perfecto sacrificio a Jashin.

—Han vivido mucho por lo que deben tener muchos conocimientos de arte, aunque si no la respetan si son sacrificables.

—Si tienen el cuerpo muy viejo no valen para marionetas.

—Con que les vaya bien el corazón…

—Tiene que ser divertido cortarles las piernas, ¿nee Samehada?

**—****Están blanditos.**

–No digas eso… ¡Son graciosos!

—Sois chicos malos, opino como Itachi-san, hay que cuidarlos y ayudarlos a cruzar la calle y llevar las bolsas.

Entonces un ruido proveniente de la entrada hizo que todos olvidaran su debate acerca de los ancianos al ver entrar al siempre serio Pain y la siempre leal Konan.

—Buenos días — saludó Konan.

—Ey, ¿os dais cuenta? Parecemos hijos abandonados en un internado a los cuales sus padres vana a visitar solo de vez en cuando hm, nos tienen olvidados… — comentó el rubio dándose cuenta de la situación.

— ¿En serio? Entonces… — a Tobi la emoción no le cabía en el cuerpo — ¿entonces sois mis papás? ¡Otosaaaaaan, Okasaaaaan!

Tobi se levanto super feliz y después se lazó a los brazos de Konan que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante semejante acción, cuando Hidan volvía a comentar lo idiota que era ese tío y por primera vez en toda la mañana todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, incluso Zetsu.

—Okachan, okachan, Tobi quiere un hermanito pequeño, para así ser un hermanito mayor y cuidarlo y enseñarle a ser un buen chico, ¿vale? ¿Lo encargáis a la cigüeña?

Al mencionar la definición "hermano pequeño" y "hermano mayor" todos vieron como nuevamente Itachi empezaba a perderse en sus traumas fraternales claro que Kisame inmediatamente empezaba a calmarlo dándole dangos de un bote que al fin en toda la mañana veía y que parecía tener la capacidad del bolsillo de Doraemon pues por más dangos que sacaba estos parecían no agotarse.

—Pues a mi… no me importaría… —dijo Konan bajito pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se enteraran.

Deidara que estaba jugando con arcilla, dándose cuenta que había tomado más café del normal y por tanto no tomando más, la dejó caer de sus manos sin darse cuenta con suerte era poca y solo dejo un manchurrón negro en la mesa tras una pequeña explosión; Sasori apretó con demasiada fuerza el dedo pulgar del pie de una marioneta ante la impresión y lo rompió; Kisame dejó de sacar infinitos dangos y miró asustado a su líder, Itachi salió del trauma fraternal y de la conmoción activo el Amaterasu sin querer mandando a arder en unas incombustibles llamas negras a la pila de palitos de dangos vacios ante él; Kakuzu solo murmuró "imposible" mientras una TostaRica se perdía para siempre en las profundidades de su café; ambos Zetsus se quedaron inmóviles no estando seguro de haber escuchado bien; Hidan que preparaba su tercer Cola-cao volcó casi todo el tarro sin querer haciendo que del vaso saliera una montaña de Cola-cao la cual ni con mucha leche podría disolver y Tobi solo empezó a saltar feliz.

—Konan, eso es imposible, Tobi no te emociones, los demás volved a la vida, no os escandalicéis eso no tiene un sentido.

— ¿Por queeeeee otosan? — lloriqueó Tobi.

—No soy tu padre para empezar, ni Konan tu madre, y es imposible porque un niño no podría criarse aquí con nosotros en esta organización, pensadlo por un momento…

Entonces todos los miembros de Akatsuki miraron casualmente al techo mientras que una musiquita que daba paso a una especie de imaginación, previsión o pensamiento empieza a sonar mientras la imagen se ondula como en un anime, dorama, película, serie, libros u _ (inserte aquí mentalmente cualquier otro recurso visual o literario en el que se utilice)

_Un pequeño niño con una capa negra con nubes rojos llega a la Akatsuki-cueva felizmente._

_—Hola hermanito, dime ¿has sido un buen chico hoy?_

_—Claro que si Tobi-nichan, ayude a una anciana a llegar a su casa con las bolsas._

_Entonces un joven con el pelo plateado entra en la escena._

_—Más importante que esa idiotez, ¿sacrificaste a alguien para Jashin-sama?_

_—Claro Hidan-nii, luego de ayudarla maté a la anciana — responde el niño felizmente._

_—Bien hecho enano, bien hecho, prometes bastante._

_De repente Zetsu se une también a la conversación._

_— ¿Y has hecho algo por la naturaleza?_

_—Claro Shiro Zetsu-nii, planté un árbol y lo regué._

**_—Eso no es lo importante, ¿te comiste a alguien?_**

_—Lo siento Kuro Zetsu-nii, mordí a la anciana pero no me gustó así que no me la comí._

_Itachi y Kisame aparecen también e Itachi se acerca al niño._

_—Dime, ¿influiste a un ototo a odiarte?_

_—No tengo hermanos pequeños Itachi-nichan, solo os tengo a vosotros pero todos sois hermanitos mayores…_

_—Bueno… ¿al menos comiste dangos?_

_— ¡Si, muchos! — tras eso Itachi acaricia cariñosamente su cabeza en señal de aprobación._

_— ¿Te interesaste por la vida marina?_

_— ¡Por supuesto Kisame-nii! vi tres veces seguidas Buscando a Nemo._

_— ¿Y qué aprendiste de ello?_

_—A hablar balleno._

_— ¿Qué más?_

_—_ _P. Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Sidney._

_— ¿Nada más? — preguntaba con tristeza el hombre tiburón._

_— ¡Claro que si Kisame-nichan! Jaja te he engañado aprendí "Los peces son amigos no comida"_

_—Muy bien pequeñín._

_Los dos artistas de Akatsuki entraron también._

_— ¿Aprendiste algo de arte hm?_

_—Y contesta rápido mocoso, no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente._

_—Sí, hice una escultura con plastilina, contemplé su belleza y luego la destruí._

_— ¡Perfecto, el arte es efímero!_

_—Te he repetido muchas veces que el arte es eterno…_

_—No te preocupes Sasori-nii, guardé en mi mente y mi corazón su belleza artística eternamente._

_—Bueno…_

_— ¿De dónde sacaste la plastilina hm? No sé porque no me dejan darte arcilla explosiva…_

_—Se la quité a la ancianita antes de matarla._

_— Pero hijo, ¿hiciste algo de origami?_

_—Claro okasan, le regale una rosa de origami a la anciana antes de matarla — Konan sonrió orgullosa._

_— ¿Le hiciste comprender el dolor?_

_—Claro otosan, la torturé un poco antes de matarla — Pain asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_—Pero eso no está bien, no si no compartes el dolor de la victima… — se quejó el Jashinista._

_—Me clavé una ramita en la mano para sentir el dolor._

_—Perfecto, este niño es un orgullo para Akatsuki — decía feliz Kisame._

_—No, olvidáis lo más importante, ¿conseguiste dinero? — el tesorero hacía su aparición._

_— Claro tío Kakuzu, antes de matar a la ancianita le quité el dinero y este collar de oro, seguro que al venderlo ganamos mucho dinero._

_— ¡Ese es mi chico!_

_— ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer todo eso hijo?_

_—Pues todo el día, tarde mucho en ver Nemo tres veces…._

_— ¡No, no, no esto está mal, no le hablaste de la fe en Jashin-sama!_

_— No tuve tiempo…._

Igual que se habían introducido en el pensamiento/ imaginación, salieron de él todos con caras extrañas y el ceño fruncido.

—Veis como un niño no sería buena idea, acabaría completamente desequilibrado mentalmente… — todos asintieron a las palabras del líder, incluso Tobi que se había traumatizado de tener un hermanito tan loco.

—Que maldito loco sería el niño, joder ¿ y por que cumplió con todo excepto con hablarle de Jashin? Esa imaginación estaba manipulada, malditos ateos…

—Pues si que daba de sí la vieja, no como Chiyo-ba…

—Ese si sería un buen ototo… a Sasuke ni siquiera le gustan los dulces….

Antes de que Kisame lo salvara del próximo trauma, Kakuzu empezó a ofrecerle dangos.

—Prefiero gastarme el dinero antes de que empiece de nuevo.

—Bueno líder, Konan ¿para que habéis venido?

Todos atendieron la pregunta de Kisame, pues ciertamente se preguntaban lo mismo.

—Veníamos a desayunar, pero veo que para variar esto está revuelto.

—Sí, ¿qué ha pasado?

— ¡Tobi lo sabe, Tobi lo sabe! Pasa que Zetsu-san es una planta, pero una planta macho porque las plantas tienen genero, los chicos listos como Itachi-san lo saben pero los dementes como Hidan-san no, pero Zetsu-san hace la fotosíntesis sin raíces y quiere comerme vivo aunque cree que soy un buen chico. Itachi-san está un poco descentrado con su ototo débil, emo, sin odio, que no come dulces y con sus ojeras sexys pero Kisame-san lo droga con dangos. Kisame-san no se si acepta que es un pez o no pero defiende a Tobi y llora por culpa de Nemo… ¡ah y le habla a Samehada! Deidara-sempai sigue sin tener paciencia como siempre porque no es muy normal tener varias bocas en el cuerpo, ser rubia y una Barbie sin tetas. Kakuzu-san es viejo y sabe refranes, se está haciendo malhablado por Hidan-san, le interesa mi corazón y le compra cereales baratos a Hidan-san. Sasori-san es pinocho y vive con Gepetto, come barniz y necesita echarse aceite a lo cual Deidara-sempai de una forma alturista y sin nada de gay se ha ofrecido a ayudar. Hidan-san está muy desequilibrado y demente no para de gritar, pero creo que le gusta Hello Kitty aunque yo personalmente prefiero a Mimmy, aun así a insultado a todos hay que regañarlo y dice palabras super feas, no le gusto como novio pero va a poner guapo a Zetsu-san y le molesta la inteligencia de Itachi-san. Y yo que soy un buen chico elegí los cereales de Hello Kitty para Hidan-san, me quedé con el tatuaje, dije alguna vez que soy un buen chico y me hicieron llorar.

Konan y Pain tenían una cara con difícil expresión tras el super informe, pero no por ello menos extraño y perturbante, de Tobi, y no sabían que decir.

— ¿Cómo demonios pasó todo eso?

—Pasó porque Deidara-sempai y Sasori-san discutían sobre la naturaleza del verdadero arte y Kisame-san los separó con Samehada.

—Hm es cierto Danna, el arte es efímero no lo olvides…

—Mocoso, no empieces de nuevo, no tienes ni idea de arte.

— ¿¡Qué a dicho!? Ya estoy arto…. ¡KATSU!

Después de un gran BOOM, la cueva quedó reducida a cenizas, solo los integrantes que se encontraban dentro, el bote de dangos infinitos, la Hello Kitty y sus cereales se salvaron, cosa que provocó una mueca de asco en la cara del Jashinista al ver la caja de cereales extrañamente intacta entre los escombros.

—Mierda, son indestructibles los muy malditos empalagosos…

—Hasta que no los termines no compraré otros Hidan, tenglo claro.

El equipo Zombi se enfrascaba en otra discusión mientras que Pain se quejaba por tener que buscar una nueva cueva.

—Nunca más vendremos a desayunar con ello, ¿de acuerdo Konan?

—Sí, es lo más sensato.

—Pero hoy hemos aprendido algo: Tobi es un buen chico.

Esta vez sí, sin ninguna excepción todos los Akatsukis estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: Matar a Tobi y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra él, mandándolo muy lejos perdiéndose entonces, que la máscara rota de Tobi mostraba el tatuaje del abuelo de Hello Kitty y Mory en su frente.

¿Cuándo se lo puso? Eso solo Dios lo sabe, perdón, solo Jashin-sama sabe.

* * *

En serio, no se como esta cantidad de chorradas a salido de mi mente, a quien engaño si lo se, tengo demasiada imaginación loca, no hay más. A mi me ha encantado escribirlo ciertamente repetiré experiencia ¿que me deciis de un Akatsuki en McDonald's? Ya se andará.

A ver que os comento... ¿os gusta la portada? Jaajaj tenia la idea de los cereales de la Hello Kitty y busqué en Internet haber si había (yo nunca los he comprado) para poner el nombre y los hay, también los otros que menciona Tobi pero estos como bien dice el buen chico son más bonitos ^^ Yo no me los compraría porque las cosas de fresas no me suelen gustar en como Kisame ¡quiero cereales de Bob Esponja! amo a Bob esponja.

Adoro a Sasuke, por si alguien cree que lo he insultado solo me he reído de lo que tanto dicen de Sasuke: que es un emo e Itachi un obseso con el xD a mi Itachi si me parece Metrosexual ese pelo perfecto y pestañazas no son normales.

Deidara es de mis personajes favorito y mi Akatsuki favorito seguido por Hidan, igual si me he reído de él a sido solo por hacer gracia, a mi no me parece tía, no tanto vaya, para eso ya tenemos a Haku.

Nemo, esto es importante. Estoy harta de ver en Internet "De Nemo aprendí que quien te quiere te busca" o en consecuencia "De Nemo aprendí que quien te quiere te busca, tonterías yo aprendí ha hablar balleno" porque siempre que leo eso pienso ¿que Dicen? De Nemo se aprende: P. Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Sidnay, y quien no sepa eso ¡NO ha visto Nemo! y luego se aprende "Los peces son amigos no comida"

Amo las peleas de Hidan y Kakuzu creo que se ha notado. Deidara y Sasori son de los personajes que más me gustan y apenas han tenido protagonismo, gomen no se porque realmente T_T Sasori me costaba mucho ponerlo mucho...

ME encanta Hidan, sisi por si no ha quedado claro, me encanta todo, y como habla más jajaja intentaba no excederme pero luego pensé "mejor que sobre que no que falte" La referencia al euro, vale en más países lo usan pero era para reírme un poco de la horrible situación en la que estamos en España, como no te lo tomes con humor...

Por si Shc00 no lo ha notado he usado alguna de sus super ideas en nuestras mega conversaciones, como el barniz de Sasori y Dei explotando la cueva con Pain quejándose.

Aclaraciones post lectura:

IKEA: la tienda de muebles.

Otosan, okasan, nisan o nichan o nii y ototo: padre, madre, hermano mayor y hermano pequeño respectivamente.

dango: las bolitas dulces que le gustan a Itachi.

Origami: las figuritas de papel que hace Konan.

Planturria: esa palabra no existe pero da igual, habéis entendido que era una forma de insultar como planta a Zetsu.

Pobre anciana dios mio T_T espero que hayáis entendido lo de la musiquita XD

Por si no ha quedado claro la posición en la mesa (no me parecía tan importante e iba a quedar sobrante el expresarla o quizás no ?) aquí está, digamos que las rallitas conforman la mesa xD EDIT: las malditas rallas del demonio no salen (modo Hidan: ON) igual espero que lo entendáis

Deidara-Kisame-Itachi-Kakuzu

Tobi-Sasori- Hidan-Zetsu

P.D: pobre niño akatsukiniano más inestable mentalmente que Hidan, Itachi y Sasuke-kun juntos que ya es decir... los Uchihas están todos locos.

Ya no hablo más a no ser que edite, lo dicho espero que os rías y os guste byeee :D


End file.
